


Fledgling

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know that Cairo is on the other side of this planet from here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "leaving the house"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“Before I start,” said Vala, “I want to say that we’re very proud of you for getting into your first-choice school, and that if you really absolutely want to go, we won’t actually stop you.”

Ben, their second-oldest child, frowned. “O…kay?”

“But, really, Ben, _Cairo_?” his mother continued. “Do you know that Cairo is on the other side of this planet from here?”

“I do, actually,” said Ben.

Vala ignored him. “And now that your Aunt Sam is base commander at the SGC, there’s nobody with immediate access to Asgard beaming technology who will let me beam in to see you whenever I want.”

“Mum…”

“Daniel, darling, back me up on this one.”

“Ben, your mother’s right,” said Daniel, “we’re very proud of you. I’m sure you’ll learn a lot, and have a lot of fun at the University of Cairo.”

“Thanks, Dad,” said Ben, smiling. 

Vala sighed. “It’s just that you’re the first one leaving home. Yes, Zoe’s in college already, but she’s home every other weekend and pestering Dad and me to let her go on off-world digs with us… I’m just going to miss you, that’s all.”

Ben hugged her. “I’ll be home for Christmas, Mum.”

“You’d better be, young man.”

THE END


End file.
